sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Yami the Hedgehog
Backstory Born dirt-poor and growing up on the streets of a long lost city hidden underneath Efrika, Yami developed innate survival skills. At the age of seven he was adopted into a royal family the day after he saved the king's wife, Queen Qiilan. His life was changed forever, eating and sleeping in a huge lavish palace where he also received training in swordsmanship, archery, and martial arts along with his older foster-brother, Durak. With these skills he was able to improve on his ability of Aura Manipulation. He still needed the guidance of one who was experienced in Aura Manipulation, luckily the king and queen found him a qualified teacher, and Durak got a little tutoring in too. Over the course of their training, their father, King Tyro, began to have second thoughts about who his successor should be. Thus, after years of training the two siblings faced each other in the royal Colosseum. The victor of this battle was Yami, but in doing so he inadvertently brought about tragedy on the kingdom. Personality Yami was raised by two loving parents who taught the virtues of compassion and fairness; his original life on the streets as well as his tough training regimen taught him how to be tough and how to survive. This would mold him into a stern, patient, and loyal individual; a just ruler in the making. His thousands of years of living has not only made him powerful but wise as well, giving him tons of life experience to draw from. Relationships Sonic and Co As someone who values family and honor, he finds himself surrounded by the kind of love and respect he hadn't seen since before the war started. He is especially fond of his descendants, Sonic, Garus, and Cabara; he still hopes he can share these feelings with his brother someday. Durak Despite being brothers, they never truly got along; Yami may have wanted to connect with his older brother, but Durak wouldn't have it. This wedge between them only grew as time went on. Eventually, they found each other on opposite sides of the same war; nevertheless, Yami prays for his brother's redemption. Apocalypse Seen as the driving force of the division between him and his brother, Yami despises the dark lord. He hopes that by destroying him, he'll get the brother he always wanted; perhaps it is wishful thinking, but that hasn't stopped him from trying. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition Millennia of training and fighting demons, creatures with powers rivaling that of the Chaos Emeralds, has conditioned his body to handle supernatural levels of power exhibiting immeasurable strength, speed, and durability. Using his innate hedgehog speed, he can pull off many spin attacks that other hedgehogs can; like the Spin Dash and Homing Attack. Aura Manipulation Yami can control his aura, the emanation of spiritual energy that surrounds a living things; he can use it to project beams/constructs of energy, enhance physical capabilities, and fly among other things. Magic Yami is capable of using various rituals, gestures, languages, etc. to invoke different phenomena to numerous degrees of efficiency. He uses it for telekinesis, energy manipulation, summoning, banishment, shape-shifting, healing, and so on; with its versatile nature, he can use magic for practically anything. Semi-Immortality Due to a ritual that was performed on him thousands of years ago, Yami is immune to diseases, aging, extreme environmental conditions, and other conventional means of dealing damage. The only way to kill him is with magic, either by lifting the spell that grants him this nigh invulnerability or using magic to physically assault him. Combat Proficiency Having been trained in armed and unarmed combat throughout most of his life, Yami is a very skilled fighter rivaling and even surpassing the likes of his older brother, Durak. Gallery (Add pictures of your character here.) Trivia * his name means "darkness" in Japanese. * in my old sonic comic, OSC, he was the third character i originally created; appearing to assist sonic, garus(gamalk at the time), and their dad when vanquishing valcore. * the markings covering his body are scars. * the only things that changed from his original design were his footwear, changing them from modern shoes to sandals. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Magical Abilities Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)